marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Before 20th Century
This is a timeline of events that occurred before the 20th century. c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. creating the Infinity Stones]] *As the universe came into existence, six pre-existing singularities were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities.The age of the universe in 2018 is estimated to be , to 5 significant figures. 13,799,000,000 years before 2018 puts the beginning of the universe very approximately at 13,798,997,983 B.C. - or c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. to 4 significant figures (to signify that it is a scientific approximation).Guardians of the Galaxy c. 80,000,000 B.C. *The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Cosmic Beings are overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempt to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag.In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Ego says he has been building his planet, since he came into existence, for "millions of years". "Millions" would technically refer to a minimum of 2 million years, and a maximum realistically of 9.99999. It can be up to 19.99999, which is just before it becomes "tens of millions", so a weighted average means the maximum is roughly 13.33333 million years. This would mean that "millions" strictly refers to approximately, to find the midpoint, (2 + 13.33333) ÷ 2 = 7.66667 million years. However, it is rare for people to refer to "tens of millions" or "hundreds of millions", and this needs to be taken into account - that Ego may simply be referring to any number ending in "millions" (be it units, tens, or hundreds). The middle of these is tens of millions, which is absolute minimum 10 and realistic minimum 20, to realistic maximum 99.99999 and absolute maximum 199.99999. Therefore, with weighted averages, it is roughly minimum 16.66667 million years, maximum 133.33333 years, and the midpoint of these is (16.66667 + 133.33333) ÷ 2 = 75 million years. Finally, averaging these two figures, you get around (7.66667 + 75) ÷ 2 = 41.33333 million years as an approximation for the term "millions". Ego then later says "millions and millions". This is also a hard number to quantify, but can be boiled down to either meaning "millions + millions" (so × 2), or "millions on top of millions", like building to the power of 2 (so × 2², or × 4). From this, one could say that it is around × (2 + 4) ÷ 2 = × 3. Therefore, one could approximate that "millions and millions" means roughly 41.33333 × 3 = 124 million years. The average of these two is then (41.33333 + 124) ÷ 2 = 82.66667 million years, meaning overall that Ego was born very approximately 82,666,666.66667 years before 2014. This gives roughly 82,664,653 B.C. - or c. 80,000,000 B.C. to 1 significant figure (to signify that it is a very rough approximation). The Celestial scenes shown by the Collector in Guardians of the Galaxy can be assumed to have occurred around the same era. *The Celestial Ego is born. After gaining self-consciousness, Ego creates layers of matter around himself, eventually forming a new planet over millions of years. Ego explores the universe in an attempt to find life besides himself, but feels disappointed in what he finds. Eventually, he begins planting seeds on many of these worlds, with the intent of one day using them to absorb all life until only he remains.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 c. 2,500,000 B.C. *A meteorite made of vibranium strikes the east of the continent which would come to be known as Africa. It affects the plant life around it, imbuing it with strength, prosperity, and mysticism.In Black Panther, N'Jobu says, "Millions of years ago, a meteorite made of vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe, struck the continent of Africa, affecting the plant life around it." In The Art of Black Panther, it is specified, "To understand Mount Bashenga is to understand Wakanda. A meteorite consisting primarily of vibranium collided with Earth about 2.5 million years ago at what is now Wakanda." 2,500,000 years before the events of Black Panther in 2016 gives roughly 2,497,985 B.C. - or c. 2,500,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures (to signify that it is an approximation). Black Panther c. 30,100 B.C. *A Chronicom begins its life. Thousands of years later, it would assume the identity of "Enoch".In Past Life, Enoch says in 2091, "My battery has sustained me for more than 32,000 Earth years." "More than 32,000" would suggest about 32,000 + 1000 × ⅙ = 32,166.66667 years, meaning overall that Enoch came to life approximately 32,166.66667 years before late 2091. This gives roughly 30,076 B.C. - or c. 30,100 B.C. to 3 significant figures (to signify that it is an approximation).Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life c. 28,000 B.C. *The Chronicom agent later to be known as Enoch is sent to Earth to study the evolution of the human race.In Rewind, Enoch says, on the reasoned date of November 25, 2017, "I was sent here 30,000 years ago." 30,000 years before 2017 gives roughly 27,984 B.C. - or c. 28,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures (to signify that it is an approximation).Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind *As the time of human intelligence comes, five tribes in East Africa settle on the land where the vibranium meteor struck and call it "Wakanda".In Black Panther, N'Jobu says, "When the time of men came, five tribes settled on it and called it "Wakanda"." Looking at the , this is most likely what is estimated in 2018 to have been 30,000 years ago. 30,000 years before 2018 gives roughly 27,983 B.C. - or c. 28,000 B.C. to 3 significant figures (to signify that it is a rough approximation with a scientific factor). c. 10,000 B.C. *The five tribes of Wakanda live in constant war with each other until, one day, a warrior shaman named Bashenga receives a vision from the panther goddess Bast, who leads him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Bashenga ingests the plant and it grants him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. He becomes king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. While four of the tribes agree to live under Bashenga's reign, the Jabari Tribe instead choose to isolate themselves in the mountains.In Black Panther, N'Jobu says, "The warrior became king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. Four tribes agreed to live under the king's rule, but the Jabari tribe isolated themselves in the mountains." Looking at the , this is most likely early in the Neolithic period, so around 10,000 B.C. 7353 B.C. *Buri, the first king of Asgard, is born.In Thor: The Dark World, Odin says, "We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do," to which Loki replies, "... Give or take 5000 years." The implication from this is that Asgardians live approximately 5000 years longer than humans. It is also known that Asgardians age at the same rate as humans until adulthood, before their ageing slows down. Based on weighted averages of Tom Hiddleston (whose figures have less weight, considering Loki is not actually Asgardian, but ages at a rate very close to them) and Chris Hemsworth's ages when they shot the films they feature in, and weighted averages of the dates those films are set, working with Loki's known date of birth in 965 A.D. and Thor's known date of birth around 964 A.D., and then taking another weighted average of these two actors/characters' figures, the result is that Asgardians age like humans up to roughly the age of 20.4, before ageing about 99.3 × slower. The exact details are explained in detail here.Based on the Asgardian ageing calculations (see other references), Bor would have been born around late 5244 B.C., Odin around mid-3480 B.C., and Hela around early 679 B.C.. This means that Bor had Odin, his first born, at around 1763.7 years old, and Odin had Hela, his first born, at around 2800.6 years old. A weighted average of these gives 2109.4, which can be used as an approximation for Buri's age when he had his first born, Bor. 2109.4 years before late 5244 B.C. places Buri's birth around mid-7353 B.C.. The exact details are explained here. c. 5700 B.C. *Agamotto forms the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning Magic so to safeguard the Earth from dimensional evils.In Doctor Strange, Wong says that Agomotto founded the Masters of the Mystic Arts "thousands" of years ago. "Thousands" would strictly refer to a minimum of 2000 years, and a maximum of 9999.99999 - up to 19,999.99999, just before it becomes "tens of thousands" - so a weighted average of roughly maximum 13,333.33333 years. This would mean that "thousands" strictly refers to approximately, to find the midpoint, (2000 + 13,333.33333) ÷ 2 = 7666.66667 years, suggesting the Masters were formed approximately 7666.66667 years before 2017, around 5651 B.C. - or c. 5700 B.C. to 2 significant figures (to signify that it is a very rough approximation).Doctor Strange 5244 B.C. *Bor Burison is born to Buri, king of Asgard.Tony Curran was around 42.9 when he filmed his scenes for Thor: The Dark World. These scenes are set in late 2988 B.C., 5000 years before November 2013. Based on the Asgardian ageing calculations (see other references), the result is that Asgardians age like humans up to roughly the age of 20.4, before ageing about 99.3 × slower. Tony Curran's age in human years would therefore make Bor around 2256.0 in actual years. Working back from late 2988 B.C., Bor would have been born around late 5244 B.C.. The exact details are explained here. c. 3500 B.C. *In order to raise their chances in the war against their enemies, a rogue Kree faction visits numerous planets, genetically altering a number of sentient life forms in order to create biological weapons. * ]]One of the planets visited is Earth, and the Kree's experiments give rise to an unique caste of genetically altered Humans. When these humans are deemed ready for war, the Kree expose them to Terrigen Mist, which activates their special genetic ability of Terrigenesis; a process which imbues the human with a power unique to them. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals. *The Diviners will only open if one of these genetically altered humans brings them to a cityscape built beneath the planet's surface, releasing the mist so as to "divine" those who have the altered Terrigen Gene. The Kree hierarchy discovers the faction's illegal activities and the operation is abandoned. The Kree disperse from Earth, leaving behind six Diviners, the city, and at least one of their deceased kin. These genetically altered humans eventually start to call themselves "Inhumans".In Failed Experiments, it is shown that when the Kree experiment and create Alveus/Hive, he appears to have been a Mayan hunter-gatherer. These were most likely around in the early Archaic Era, which was c. 3500 B.C. ( , 2).Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury * ]]A powerful Inhuman, referred as Alveus, is created by the Kree to dominate the rest of his race, but eventually overpowered his own creators and banished them from Earth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed ExperimentsAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise Lost *The humans and other Inhumans, afraid of his powers, banished him to a distant planet through a Kree Monolith. Followers of the exiled Inhuman founded a secret society and start planning its return to Earth in order to let him rule it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale *On the distant planet, the Inhuman finds nine powerful and advanced, yet very divided, civilizations. The Inhuman consumes all life in these civilizations until they are completely wiped out.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth 3480 B.C. *Odin Borson is born to Bor Burison, becoming the heir to the throne of Asgard.A weighted average of Anthony Hopkins' ages when shooting the films in which he appears is 75.5, and the weighted average of the dates on which the films are set is November 19, 2013. Based on the Asgardian ageing calculations (see other references), the result is that Asgardians age like humans up to roughly the age of 20.4, before ageing about 99.3 × slower. Anthony Hopkins' age in human years would therefore make Odin around 5492.3 in actual years on the averaged date. Working back from November 2013, Odin would have been born around mid-3480 B.C.. The exact details are explained here. 3460 B.C. , the Ruler of Muspelheim]] *Odin defeats Surtur in battle. The Fire Demon would then spend nearly 5500 years recovering in Muspelheim, before his encounter with Odin's son, Thor, in 2017.In Thor: Ragnarok, set in 2017, Thor jokes that Odin defeated Surtur "like, half a million years ago". This is not literally possible, as in Thor: The Dark World, Odin says, "We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do," to which Loki replies, "... Give or take 5000 years." The implication from this is that Asgardians live approximately 5000 years longer than humans, and this matches what we see in Thor, where Odin is shown to be roughly a decade or so younger in 965 A.D. than in 2010, 1045 years later - also proving that Odin does not have an especially longer lifespan than other Asgardians. Loki's dialogue also matches nicely with the understanding that Asgardians age at a normal human rate until adulthood before slowing down significantly, as it lines up perfectly with Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston's ages when calculated. Overall, it can be assumed that Thor's jokey nature when he says the line goes to show he knows he is exaggerating the dates. The earliest this event can possibly be, with Odin's date of birth calculated for mid-3480 B.C. (see other references), is late 3460 B.C., when Odin is 20 (by both human and Asgardian age, the approximate age at which Asgardians reach adulthood) - only 5476 years before Thor: Ragnarok.Thor: Ragnarok 2988 B.C. *The Convergence occurs. The gravitational anomalies that it causes allows the construction of several megalithic monuments, particularly Stonehenge.Thor: The Dark WorldThor: Ragnarok Prelude *'First Battle of Svartalfheim': **The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to destroy the Nine Realms with the power of the Aether, the Reality Stone. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seized the Aether. **In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it. 679 B.C. ]] *Hela Odinsdottir is born to Odin Borson, becoming the rightful heir to the throne of Asgard as his firstborn.Cate Blanchett was around 47.3 when she filmed Thor: Ragnarok, and the film is set around September 2017. Based on the Asgardian ageing calculations (see other references), the result is that Asgardians age like humans up to roughly the age of 20.4, before ageing about 99.3 × slower. Cate Blanchett's age in human years would therefore make Hela around 2695.5 in actual years. Working back from September 2017, Hela would have been born around early 679 B.C.. The exact details are explained here. 659 B.C. *'Subjugation of the Nine Realms': As Hela reaches adulthood, she begins to fight alongside her father, Odin. Over the years, together, they build Asgard's empire across the realms and build its glory.Cate Blanchett is quoted as saying that Hela was imprisoned for 5000 years. This is not quite possible, as in Thor: The Dark World, Odin says, "We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do," to which Loki replies, "... Give or take 5000 years." The implication from this is that Asgardians live approximately 5000 years longer than humans, and this matches what we see in Thor, where Odin is shown to be roughly a decade or so younger in 965 A.D. than in 2010, 1045 years later - also proving that Odin does not have an especially long lifespan. Loki's dialogue also matches nicely with the understanding that Asgardians age at a normal human rate until adulthood before slowing down significantly, as it lines up perfectly with Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston's ages when calculated. For Hela to have been imprisoned for 5000 years, she would have to have been a child when imprisoned, and an elderly woman now - and even if she had not aged in her imprisonment for whatever reason, she would have to be a few thousand years old when she was imprisoned, which would have been only a few hundred years after Odin, her father's birth. Overall, it can be assumed that Blanchett is rounding up, intending "a few thousand years". The earliest this event can possibly be, with Hela's date of birth calculated for early 679 B.C. (see other references), is Hela beginning fighting with her father in 659 B.C., when Hela is 20 (by both human and Asgardian age, the approximate age at which Asgardians reach adulthood), and then 639 B.C., after about a minimum of 20 years of building the empire, for her imprisonment - only 2655 years before Thor: Ragnarok.Thor: Ragnarok 639 B.C. *By the time Odin decides to stop his conquest after realising peace is the true way to unite the Nine Realms, Hela's ambition has grown too large, and coupled with her tremendous powers, she ultimately tries to take the throne and Odin is forced to battle and imprison his daughter in the realm of Hel after defeating her, for the safety of the Asgardians. There she was kept for nearly 2700 years, until her escape in 2017. Odin would spend the next several centuries burying her history and pretending she never existed. When his next child, Thor, was born over 1600 years later, he claimed him to be his actual firstborn. c. 500 B.C. *The Wakandans begin to construct taller buildings in the main city.In Black Panther, the beginning of the major construction in Wakanda is shown as N'Jobu retells the country's history. Considering the and Wakanda's advanced prowess, this it the approximate time that they would have been building such constructions. 450 B.C. *'' '' is first published.Iron Fist: Felling Tree with Roots , , , , , , , , , , c. 16 A.D. in 2016]] *The elders of K'un-Lun study how to harness the Chi for medical purposes, but five of them wish to use it to gain immortality. The five are banished from the Order of the Crane Mother and later they found the Hand. The Hand learns how to use dead Dragon bones for the Resurrection Elixir,The Defenders: 1.04: Royal DragonThe Defenders: 1.08: The Defenders and starts conquering East Asia. A group called the Chaste stands against the way and a rivalry of thousands years begins.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin''In ''Guilty as Sin, Stick says that the war of the Hand and the Chaste "all began centuries ago. Nobody knows how many." "Centuries" would technically refer to a minimum of 200 years, and a maximum of 999.99999 - up to 1999.99999, just before it becomes "milennia", so a weighted average of roughly maximum 1333.33333. This would mean that "centuries" strictly refers to approximately (200 + 1333.33333) ÷ 2 = 766.66667 years, suggesting the Hand were formed approximately 766.66667 years before November 2015, around early 1249. In Royal Dragon, Stick says of Alexandra and the Hand's plots, "Nobody knows when it started. Centuries ago? Millennia? It doesn't matter." The mix of the two implies that it is around the upper limit of centuries, and the lower limit of millennia, which is 2000 years, suggesting the Hand were formed approximately 2000 years before May 2016, around 16 A.D. While an average of these two figures would usually be taken, this average would place the formation around 632 A.D., which is too late, as they are said to have been responsible for Vesuvius' eruption, which was in 79 A.D. Therefore, the second, later information will be the only reference used to approximate the formation of the Hand, as it does not contradict the first either - Stick is approximating both times. Therefore, it can be estimated that the Hand was formed c. 16 A.D., as a very rough approximation. 79 A.D. August 24th *' ': The Hand causes the destruction of the city of Pompeii, which is later covered up as a natural volcanic eruption. c. 200 A.D. *Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing war elephants in battle.In Black Panther, as N'Jobu retells Wakanda's history, he tells of how Wakanda thrived as the outside world continued to war, and a time of war involving war elephants is shown. War elephants were used from around 1100 B.C. to the 15th/16th centuries, so around 1500. The middle of 1100 B.C. and 1500 A.D. is 200 A.D. 650 A.D. *British soldiers in Benin steal a vibranium weapon, originally from Wakanda.In Black Panther, Mrs. Thomas says that this occurred in the "7th century", the middle of which was 649/650 A.D. c. 950 A.D. battle Hela in Hel]] *'Massacre of the Valkyrie': After nearly 1600 years of imprisonment, Hela attempts to escape from her prison of Hel. Her father and the man who imprisoned her, Odin, sends his army of Valkyries on their flying steeds to keep her at bay. They attempt to prevent her escape, but Hela is too much for them and she massacres the whole army, save for Brunnhilde, who is saved by one of her teammates. Odin intervenes and enters Hel. The All-Father manages to overpower and reimprison Hela.In Thor: Ragnarok, it is shown that the Massacre of the Valkyrie was during Hela's imprisonment, and Thor implies that the Valkyrie were all gone before he was born. Brunnhilde's age is not indicative of how long ago it was, as she may well have aged slower on Sakaar, which is said to be a location where time "runs funny", and where there is no linear correlation to real time. However, Hela looks to be a similar age - as close to her age in Thor: Ragnarok as possible. With this being before Thor's birth in 964 A.D., there is a minimum of 1053 years, about 10.6 human years (as once they reach adulthood, Asgardians age around 99.3 × slower than humans - for full details, see here). It cannot be much longer than this, so is c. 950 A.D.. *Brunnhilde forsakes Asgard and escapes to the junk planet of Sakaar, where she intends to live out the rest of her days drinking and salvaging, attempting to leave her old Valkyrie life behind her. 964 A.D. *Thor Odinson is born to Odin Borson and Frigga, and claimed to be Odin's firstborn child, and thus the heir to the throne of Asgard. He is not told about his imprisoned older sister until the day of his father's death in 2017.In Thor, Odin says that Thor is his "firstborn". This is during a time when he is pretending that Loki is his biological son (and that Hela never existed), and so despite Loki not technically being "born" of Odin, this is still a statement showing that Thor is older than Loki. The scene from Thor where they are children is set at a time when the brothers are ageing at the same speed as humans, before they have reached adulthood, and Dakota Goyo and Ted Allpress are very close in age. As well as this, when Thor tells the story in Thor: Ragnarok of how Loki turned into a snake, he finishes by saying, "We were 8 at the time," meaning they are less than a year apart in age. With Asgardians ageing as normal until adulthood, it can be assumed that they also have the same gestation period of around 9 months. Therefore, for the adoption of Loki not to arouse suspicion, the brothers should be at least around 11 months apart - a realistic minimum gap between siblings. Therefore, with Loki's date of birth dated to mid-965 A.D., it can be assumed that Thor was born around mid-964 A.D. 965 A.D. /Jotunheim War]] *'Battle of Tønsberg': The Frost Giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle.ThorMarvel's Timeline *A son is born to Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. He is left out to die in Jotunheim. *'Battle of Jotunheim': Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. transforming Loki's appearance]] *The Asgardians force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki, and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey. 973 A.D. *An 8-year-old Loki uses his sorcery to turn himself into snakes, enticing his older brother, Thor, who is nearly 9, to go and pick him up. Once Thor has done so, Loki turns back into his usual form and stabs Thor, considering it a practical joke. 975 A.D. and Thor learn from Odin that only one of them can be the King of Asgard]] *In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings.Dakota Goyo, who plays young Thor, was born on August 22, 1999, making him approximately 10.5 at the middle of filming for Thor. With Thor's date of birth dated to approximately mid-964 A.D., this places the scene at roughly early 975 A.D.. Ted Allpress, who plays young Loki, was 9 on May 21, 2009, meaning he was born between May 22, 1999 and May 21, 2000, born in 1999, meaning he was born between January 1, 1999 and December 31, 1999, and likely still 13 on June 18, 2013, suggesting he was born between June 19, 1999 and June 18, 2000. So, Allpress was born approximately between June 19, 1999 and December 31, 1999, around September 24.5, 1999, making him also approximately 10.5 at the middle of filming. With Loki's date of birth dated to mid-965 A.D., this places the scene at roughly late 975 A.D.. Taking a weighted average of the two exact suggested dates gives July 975 A.D. as the approximate date for the flashback scene, making Thor roughly 11.0, and Loki 10.0 in the scene. For full details, see here. 1014 *The Kree and Nova Empires engage in a war which lasts for over a thousand years. 1197 February 8th in the present day]] *A warrior from Asgard's Berserker Army defects from Asgard to live on Earth. He decides his weapon, the Berserker Staff, which greatly enhances the wielder's strength, is too powerful for anyone to possess, so he breaks it into three pieces and hides each one in different locations across Europe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well April 2nd *The Berserker Warrior receives food and shelter at a monastery in Ireland, where he is venerated as a saint. He shares his true identity with the priests, who have a vow of silence, and hides a piece of the Berserker Staff in the monastery. August 26th *The Berserker Warrior hides the second piece of his staff inside a tree in the future location of Trillemarka National Park, Norway. December 11th *The Berserker Warrior hides the final piece of his staff in the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain. 1316 *The Ancient One is born.The Ancient One is 700 when she dies, which is dated to January 19, 2017, meaning she was born between January 19, 1316 and January 18, 1317, the middle of which is July 1316. 1409 October 7th *Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway.On Marvel's timeline, it is shown that this occurred 600 years before "I am Iron Man," which is dated to November 25, 2009, putting it around October 1409.Captain America: The First Avenger 1413 ]] *Lorelei terrorizes the Nine Realms, using her power of enthrallment to enslave hundreds of men. She is eventually defeated by Sif and imprisoned in Asgard's dungeons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.15: Yes Men 1507 April 13th *A painting portraying the is finished in Spain.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy 1521 May 7th *In Asgard, Haldier, the Blacksmith finds the legendary Cup of Glory. He returns to his shop leaving the treasure behind in the Old Mine.Thor, The Mighty Avenger 12th *Haldier decides he will bring it back from the Old Mine. Loki overhears him, and comes up with his own plan stealing the Cup making Haldier as a liar. 13th ]] *Loki is chased by Brunok, the son of Haldier, because Loki insulted his father. *Thor stops the chase by grabbing the two of them. Loki suggests they hold a contest of virtue, cleverness and skill the next day to settle the matter, and that they should choose teams. 14th *Thor states that the contest will follow the traditional rules of the Virtue Challenge, which they all passed when they became adults. Loki's team and Brunok's team set off riding, until they reach the first challenge of valor they have to retrieve a treasured bone from the Wolves' Treasureyard. Loki wins the challenge and Brunok is incarcerated. 1546 December 20th *Having spent hundreds of years living on Earth, the Berserker Warrior tells his story to a French girl. Her brother, a priest, adapts the story into the legend of "The Warrior Who Stayed". 1550 *The of Benin use an item which, by the 21st century, would eventually end up in the Museum of Great Britain.In Black Panther, Director Thomas says that this occurred in the "16th century", the middle of which was 1549/1550. 1634 May 4th *Construction on one of the first sentry boxes at Castillo San Cristóbal is finished. Over time, this particular guerite would be called "The Devil's Sentry" ("La Garita del Diablo"), becoming the subject of a legend in which soldiers disappeared from the sentry box.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here 1650 *Madame Gao is interrogated several times throughout the 17th century.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies 1700 *Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing wooden ships in naval battle.In Black Panther, as N'Jobu retells Wakanda's history, he tells of how Wakanda thrived as the outside world continued to war, and a time of war involving wooden ships is shown. This was most common around 1700. 1706 January 17th * is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to people who existed in our world, and it is assumed they were born on the same day in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 1723 named in honor of ]] * is born. 1770 March 5th *Crispus Attucks dies in the .Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. December 16th * is born.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook 1820 July 10th *A record is made of a shipment made in New York by the Hand in one of their many company names.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook "Abigail King" signs the form.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon 1830 * The Trail of Tears begins''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets'' 1833 May 7th * is born. 1839 April 8th society decide which one of them would go through the Monolith portal.]] *A group of English noblemen, members of HYDRA Society, meet to choose one of them to enter a portal inside a stone monolith.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine 1845 August 2nd *"Audrey Thompson" signs a business form for the Hand. 1850 *The people in what would become known as Ghana use an item which, by the 21st century, would eventually end up in the Museum of Great Britain.In Black Panther, the Museum Director says that this occurred in the "19th century", the middle of which was 1849/1850. 1853 June 21st in 2016]] *"Elliot Randolph" visits a castle in England while following rumors of a group of lords who traveled across the stars. 1864 November 29th *Around seven hundred men of one of the militias of the United States Military slaughter a peaceful village of in Sand Creek, Colorado, killing and mutilating around one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. *The militiamen waited for the men of the tribe to leave the village, and they attacked the families left behind to claim their land.Iron Man 3 1867 December 23rd *Sarah Breedlove, later known as , is born.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? 1869 September 14th ]] *Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files 1873 Fall * by Brahms is published. 1874 March 24th *Erik Weisz, later known as , is born.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCKLuke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine November 30th *Winston Churchill is born. 1876 September 14th *The great-grandfather of Ulysses Klaue is killed by the Black Panther of Wakanda.Avengers: Age of Ultron December 3rd ]] *Chester Phillips is born.Strategic Scientific Reserve 1878 December 18th *Joseph Stalin is born. 1882 January 30th *Franklin D. Roosevelt is born. September 22nd *Wilhelm Keitel is born. 1884 May 8th *Harry S. Truman is born. 1889 April 20th ]] *Adolf Hitler is born. 1890 October 14th * is born. 1891 January 7th * is born. September 16th * is born. 1894 April 15th * is born. 1897 November 24th *Charles Luciano, later known as , is born. 1899 April 29th * is born. References Category:Timeline